


The Travelling Mustard Pants

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt steals Blaine’s mustard pants to see if they look good as good on her as they do on Blaine. Blaine particularly loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Travelling Mustard Pants

**Title:** The Travelling Mustard Pants  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 1,000+  
 **Summary:** Kurt steals Blaine’s mustard pants to see if they look good as good on her as they do on Blaine. Blaine particularly loves it.   
**Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Public sex.  
 **A/N:** I have no idea where this one even came from.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Blaine has a pair of mustard coloured pants that she likes to wear often. Kurt has seen her wear them in all seasons so far. They cling to Blaine’s legs in all of the best possible ways – especially making her arse look fantastic. Kurt had sometimes found herself being envious of the pants. It was ridiculous, of course, they were just _pants_ , but she couldn’t help it.

From the way they sat against Blaine’s hips to the way they made her legs look, Kurt was envious.

Blaine was effortlessly beautiful in ways that Kurt would never believe herself to be. She had the most amazingly kind personality Kurt had ever seen and that combined with her amazing smile and forever bouncing curls, Blaine was the epitome of beautiful to Kurt.

Kurt was almost positive that the pants held some kind of magical powers. Whenever Blaine wore them, she was always happy. In fact, Kurt couldn’t remember a time when Blaine wasn’t happy while wearing the pants. 

Kurt had tried not to feel guilty as she shoved the mustard coloured pants into her bag the last time she had visited Blaine. She just wanted to see if the pants looked good on her or not. At least that’s what she told herself.

Kurt took a breath as she headed down the corridor towards her locker like she did every morning before her first class. 

So far, the pants were a success – she felt good and they looked quite great. They fit nicely, snug against her legs, even if they were a little shorter on her than they were on Blaine. Kurt solved that problem by wearing strappy little sandals that showed off her ankles and feet.

Kurt had just closed her locker when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Blaine.

“Are those my pants?” Blaine asked, her gaze firmly on the pants.

Kurt smiled. “They are,” she replied.

“I… I was looking for these,” Blaine said, still not meeting Kurt’s gaze. 

Kurt shifted so she could lean against the lockers. “I borrowed them.”

Blaine made a noise in the back of her throat and Kurt glanced at her again, slightly concerned. 

Blaine looked up, licking her lips. She glanced over her shoulder and quickly around the corridor before taking Kurt’s hand, leading her down the hallway. 

Kurt hastily followed Blaine into the girls’ bathroom and Blaine led her into a stall. She locked the door behind them and then immediately pressed Kurt up against the cubical wall.

Kurt’s breath hitched as Blaine grabbed at her waist, her fingers pressing hard into Kurt’s hips. Their lips crushed together moments later, Blaine pushing Kurt a little more against the wall. Kurt kissed back as best as she could. Blaine’s tongue filled her mouth, licking and sucking at her own until Kurt wasn’t sure where she ended and Blaine started. 

Kurt whined into the kiss, her hand moving up to fist in Blaine’s hair. Blaine’s fingers hooked into the belt loops at the front of the pants and she tugged hard, causing Kurt to jerk forwards. 

Kurt let out a startled gasp but went with it. This new side of Blaine was turning her on more than she cared to realise. 

The sound of a zipper being pulled down filled the stall and Kurt leaned back into the wall a little, waiting for Blaine’s fingers to touch her. 

“Kurt…” Blaine said, her voice a little husky with lust.

Kurt blinked and glanced at Blaine. “What?” she whispered, a little breathless.

“You’re not wearing any underwear…”

“Oh!” Kurt said with a nod. “These pants are very tight. I didn’t want any lines–”

She was cut off with Blaine kissing her again. Kurt moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine’s hand shoved down the front of the pants roughly, causing them to slip down Kurt’s hips a little more. Kurt moaned as Blaine’s fingers moved, spreading her folds apart before touching where Kurt wanted her the most.

Blaine’s head dropped onto Kurt’s shoulder, her breath puffing against Kurt’s neck. “You’re so wet already,” she whispered into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt whined as Blaine’s tongue flicked out and ran across Kurt’s earlobe before she took the soft flesh between her teeth, nipping lightly. Kurt had a fleeting though that she was glad she had forgone earrings that morning while getting dressed.

Blaine’s fingers picked up the pace between her legs and Kurt gripped onto Blaine’s shoulder tightly. Her breathing grew heavier the faster Blaine worked her. 

Kurt felt Blaine’s lips on her neck, sucking at wherever they met on her skin.

Kurt couldn’t even begin to bring herself to care that it might leave a mark, especially when Blaine’s fingers moved against her clit just how Kurt liked it.

Kurt turned her head so she could kiss Blaine again. Blaine’s tongue moved against her own, sliding against Kurt’s just how she liked it. Kurt felt her body tense as her orgasm pooled in her stomach.

She broke the kiss and panted against Blaine’s lips as Blaine worked her a little harder. Kurt’s breath hitched and she groaned as she came, shuddering against Blaine. Blaine’s fingers kept moving until Kurt was completely spent.

Eventually, Blaine’s fingers slowed right down and then stopped altogether. Kurt watched as Blaine brought her fingers up to her lips. She watched as Blaine’s tongue darted out, licking her fingers before she took them into her mouth, sucking them clean. Kurt moaned at the sight, unable to tear her gaze away from Blaine’s mouth. 

Kurt’s breathing eventually slowed down back to a regular pace and she closed the gap between them, kissing Blaine hotly, tasting herself on Blaine’s tongue.

“You’re wearing my clothes,” Blaine said after a while.

Kurt smirked and nodded. “I am.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot.”

Kurt chuckled. “I kind of gathered that from the impromptu bathroom sex at school.”

Blaine grinned and she reached down to pull the pants back up properly and re-fasten them. “I didn’t know it would be so hot to see you wearing my clothes.”

“Well,” Kurt started. “If it gets _that_ response every time, I’m going to have to raid your closet more often.”

Blaine’s groan filled the room and Kurt just smiled.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
